


Ophelia

by dearjoanwallace



Category: Hamlet (1996), Hamlet (2009), Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Shakespearean Language, Suicide, Tragedy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjoanwallace/pseuds/dearjoanwallace
Summary: Hamlet, Shakespeare's most beautiful composition, has touched me in many ways. This poem is truly a fanfiction poem, dedicated to his magnificant character, Ophelia.(a poem)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem on 4/23/98. It was published in the University of South Carolina's literary magazine, Garnet and Black.

Ophelia

By Kellyanne Lynch

 

The twig that holds my life o'er death  
It snaps beneath my weight  
And downward do I tumble now  
I slip and meet my fate

 

Descent is slow and somewhat sweet  
I plunge into death's sea  
Cold currents wrap around my life  
And they envelope me

 

Suppose I could my life save now  
Or cry of help could make  
But I allow myself to drown  
And do my exit take

 

Death's grasp is as a leather glove  
Much sweeter than the touch of love


End file.
